


Just a Game

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: “The moment your lips speak the words ‘I love you’, this ends,” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s lips, hands resting on the latter’s waist, thumb rubbing small circles on the cool, pale skin.Not thinking much about it, Kurt lets out a frustrated groan before capturing the lips with his, as though sealing the deal.Because who would be stupid enough to fall for Sebastian Smythe?





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look, It's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305370) by [Starlight_Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight). 



> The first lines are by Starlight_Daylight, and held an invitation to continue the story...so I did?

“The moment your lips speak the words ‘I love you’, this ends,” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s lips, hands resting on the latter’s waist, thumb rubbing small circles on the cool, pale skin.

Not thinking much about it, Kurt lets out a frustrated groan before capturing the lips with his, as though sealing the deal.

Because who would be stupid enough to fall for Sebastian Smythe?

* * *

**Just A Game (ctd.)**

Certainly not Kurt Hummel.

Kurt is a New Yorker now, he's free, he can do what ever he wants...right? And if Sebastian is what he wants to _do_ \- if Kurt wants his long legs wrapped around him, or his lips, for that matter, well - why not? It doesn't mean anything.

Kurt tells himself he's a free agent, a consenting adult, and after Blaine, he's not falling for anyone ever again anyway, so he might as well enjoy himself.

So when Tuesday nights become a _thing_ , it's no big deal. They're just being practical. And if Kurt stops dating other people, it's mostly because Sebastian is good at what he does and meets his needs - why re-invent the wheel at every new first date, and face possible disappointment, when Sebastian already knows what he likes?

And when he sends over a pic for Sebastian's opinion on an outfit, well- obviously, the guy _does_ see him naked a lot, so he knows his good angles. It makes sense.

And _so what_ if he calls him in the middle of the night to complain about his workload or the shitty things people say to him at his many pay-the-rent-somehow jobs? He's the only one Kurt knows who's still awake at that time, plus Sebastian's a good listener, and has an uncanny memory - Kurt rarely needs to repeat a name.

It does _not_ mean he is falling for him.

Oh shit. Or does it?

* * *

But what _does_ it mean then, when the first thing he does in the morning is check his texts, because Sebastian sends him something almost every night? (a rude joke, a lewd picture, or sometimes just 'goodnight Kurt'). _He's an insomniac, that's what it means,_ Kurt thinks. Sebastian doesn't have anyone else to send that stuff to, so he makes do.

Kurt begins to realise he may have underestimated the situation when he has a function at Vogue and the only one he can think of to ask as a plus-one is Sebastian. _It's aesthetics_ , he tries weakly, _he_ is _a very handsome man and he would clean up nicely._

Kurt cannot deny the butterflies when Sebastian says _yes_ and shows up _on time_ , in a suit, and looks as fantastic as Kurt imagined he would.

 _It's a silly crush, nothing more_ , he promises himself, then spends most of the evening assuring everyone they are _not_ a couple, until the look on Sebastian's face makes the words stick in his throat.

Sebastian cancels that Tuesday, and does not text him. Not even a 'goodnight Kurt'.

Kurt knows he only has himself to blame. He wasn't careful, and got this stupid crush, and inevitably, just like Blaine, Sebastian has gotten bored with him and is out there doing something- or someone - else, and there's nothing he can do.

He spends Tuesday night alone, feeling miserable.

Long after he has gone to bed, Sebastian calls. It's a bad connection. It sounds like he's at a party, or maybe a club.

"I am not your boyfriend," Sebastian says. His speech is slurred and Kurt has to strain to understand him. Sebastian says something else, but there's too much noise in the background, and before Kurt can ask, he hangs up.

Kurt tries to forget about it, but breathes out in relief when he sees a 'goodnight Kurt' light up on his phone in the dark later, knowing Sebastian got home safely.

* * *

They pick up where they left off, without talking about Vogue or the call.

 _So what if it's more than a crush_ , Kurt muses. If he never tells, Sebastian will never know.

Tuesdays bleed into _Tuesday-to-Wednesdays_ , to _sometimes-Thursdays_ , to _weekdays_. Sebastian starts coming over directly after work. Kurt likes cooking; Sebastian likes eating. It works. He leaves a change of clothes at Kurt's place, and sometimes stays overnight.

 _Kurt's shower is better than his_ , Sebastian says. _That's all._

But it's not all. Because when Sebastian's grandfather unexpectedly passes away, they don't even have sex, or shower after - and yet Sebastian ends up staying at his place anyway. Kurt holds his head in his lap and sings whatever songs spring up in his mind to fill the silence as Sebastian clings to his knees, quietly crying.

When he thinks Sebastian is asleep, Kurt admits it to himself.

"I love you, Sebastian," he whispers.

* * *

"Kurt, can we talk?" (Serious. _Nervous?_ )

"You're talking right now, aren't you?" (Light. Carefree. _Terrified._ )

"I heard you last night." (Grave.)

"I see." (Heartbroken) "So...it ends, I guess."

"I guess so."

Kurt sits up, pulls the sheets over himself, gathering up as many layers as he can. He avoids Sebastian's eyes, because his are welling up. He's a little angry, but he knows it's not fair. Sebastian _warned_ him.

"It _has_ to end," Sebastian insists.

"I know!!!" Kurt bites back, angrier.

"Because I want to be your boyfriend," Sebastian admits softly. "I want more than this. I want us to move in together."

"Huh?" (Eloquent. Only not. Complete confusion. And butterflies.) "What?"

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

"Then why the _fuck_ should we stop seeing each other?!" Kurt yells. It's not the thing one usually says in this situation, but he doesn't care.

"What?" (Now Sebastian is confused.) "I...I _don't_ want to stop seeing you."

"You _said_ it had to end," Kurt mumbles. "You can't just dump this on me and then- It's what _you_ said at the start!"

Sebastian closes his eyes and grimaces. "What I meant was-" he says, opening his eyes again after a pause that lasts almost long enough for Kurt to throw him out of the house, naked. (When Kurt sees the look in his eyes he's glad he had enough self-control to wait.) "This game has to end. Us, pretending it's just sex and convenience, when in reality it has been a lot more than that for months. For me, anyway."

"For me too," Kurt whispers. "I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd freak out and leave."

"I might have," Sebastian admits. "But I don't want to leave anymore. I want us to be a couple, Kurt. I want to be your plus-one and not feel like your boy-toy."

"I'm sorry," Kurt offers.

Sebastian shakes his head. "I understand." He smiles hesitantly. "So...what do you say?"

Kurt's death-grip on the sheets relaxes. "I say yes. And it's your turn to make breakfast."

Sebastian chuckles. "I can do that."

##### Comment Actions


End file.
